


Share?

by bluedreambliss



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Girls Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: Mari thinks Dia should stop being stingy with a certain cutie they all know and love, Kanan is just here for the ride.





	Share?

_ “Oh come on Dia~ we always go to Mari’s why don’t you invite us over for a change?”   _ Kanan spoke getting up and pacing in front of a now annoyed looking Dia.Mari Kanan and Dia had been stuck under a tree for cover for the past 20 or so minutes waiting for the rain to let up.It seemed Dia had already been annoyed that Mari  **_and herself but let's just go with Mari_ ** hadn't checked the weather for the day. This ruined the day planned for going up to the shrine, now they were left to decide who’s house to spend the remainder of the day at.

 

_ “That’s because my home is less equipt for guests, unlike  _ **_some people_ ** _ here. Why don’t we go to yours Kanan san?”  _ Dia turned to Kanan trying to catch her off guard but the diver simply shrugged and walked to stand closer to Mari who had been watching the two bicker eyes taking a devilish glint. The blonde spoke up linking her arm around Kanan’s dragging her back over to Dia who was looking to the side.

 

_ “As fun as the dive shop sounds, I agree with Kanan. Don’t give us that, the Kurosawa household is very  _ **_equipt_ ** _.” _ Mari’s voice dipped down lower at the last word and pushed herself and Kanan up to Dia who now was sputtering and eyes shooting between the two. Kanan shrugged again face adopting a sheepish grin, earning a frustrated sigh from Dia. The council president nudged a now nuzzling Mari off of her and folded her arms over the area where the blonde had been squishing her face into.

 

_ “I had planned on inviting Hanamaru- san over so none of that will be taking place, if you can’t control yourself you two can just go to Mari’s house without me.”  _ Dia held her stance as Mari whined and went to nuzzling Kanan’s chest in place, Kanan looked a bit put off by Dia’s words but chuckled and tried to pry Mari off her, finally giving up and patting the distraught girls head.

 

_ “How is Maru chan Dia, we haven't seen her since the beginning of break.” _ Mari perked up hearing Kanan’s words and looked over at Dia who was now speaking.

 

_ “She is well,being a good girl as expected. We have been spending a lot of time together.”  _ Dia’s stance softened a bit and she smiled lightly. It was all abruptly changed when Mari squealed and pounced on Dia.

 

_ “M-mari san get off me!” _ Dia shouted trying to keep her balance as Mari fought with her to move Dia’s long silky hair from her neck. Mari finally won and uncovered a small red mark blossoming brightly on her otherwise pale skin. Dia gasped and shoved Mari’s now chuckling body off of her forcing the blonde to fall back onto Kanan. The diver had stayed silent throughout the exchange but her eyes widened at the sight of the unmistakable mark on her strict friends neck. 

 

_ “I thought I seen a hickey there, I was right! So Dia and Maru chan do those sorts of things when they are spending time together.” _ Mari simpered draining all the color from Dia’s face and then adding it all back a deep shade of red, all the way up to her ears.The president sputtered and looked anywhere but the smirking blonde.

 

_ “That’s not, no! I just scratched myself to hard thats all. If you insist on coming over fine. We should go before the rain gets any heavier”   _ Dia started to power walk away but Mari was quick to catch up dragging a shocked Kanan.

 

_ “Yey! We get to see Maru chan and Dia chan in action!”  _ Mari shouted almost skipping, Kanan laughed but stayed silent otherwise. Dia continued to walk silently panicking but barked out.  _ “Stop with that!”  _

  
  
  


The three girls found themselves sitting in Dia’s dimly lit room, the rain cast a low light in the area and put them all at peace.They all seemed to forget about the incident from earlier until Hanamaru walked into the room with a big bag of treats she had brought over.

 

_ “It's so nice to see you girls again! I hope you are having a great break!”  _ Maru beamed over at them all as she sat down beside Dia, who was calmly sipping the tea she had served earlier. Mari hummed innocently but Kanan knew better, that was her “I’m going to do something outrageous and act like it’s completely normal” hum. Kanan nudged Mari in attempt to stop her but she was swiftly ignored.

 

_ “Oh it’s been so good, Kanan and I have done a lot of things together.Most of them require a close proximity.”  _ Maru nodded and smiled still dense to what was going on but Dia picked up on it and shot Mari a seathing look. Kanan felt as though the situation was about to quickly escalate and attempted to interject. 

 

_ “Yeah it was pretty fu-”  _ Mari leaned forward blocking Kanan from the other couples view and addressed Hanamaru once more.

 

_ “Dia was saying you two spent the break together, surely you two did lots of fun things?”  _ Dia choked on the tea she was going to drink and Maru just tilted her head looking between Mari and Dia who were in a staring match both holding very different looks. Mari smirked at Dia with a cat like flair and Dia seemed as though she might burst at any moment. 

 

_ “Yes we had fun, I think we should discuss our next Aquars practice Kanan have you worked out the choreography?” _  Kanan said nothing, not knowing where this situation was going and not sure where she wanted it to go herself, she looked at Maru who looked just as confused but her face was also turning slightly red. Hanamaru was really cute, with her golden hair and eyes, thinking about her and Dia doing the sort of things that Mari and herself do started to make her body tingle with excitement. The diver would be lying if she said she wasn’t attracted to her other more serious best friend. The way her and Mari bickered constantly made for a pretty hot dynamic.

 

Kanan wondered where she would fit into all of this if anything were to happen between the three and adding in another just made things even more confusing but exciting.Kanan was ripped from her thoughts hearing Dia’s voice raise to an unnatural pitch and her and Maru both jumped.

 

“ _ If you don’t drop this I’ll, I’ll” _ Mari giggled and crawled over to the two girls across from her and placed her hands on Maru’s stiff shoulders.

 

_ “Hm? You will do what Dia chan~ we are just talking isn't that right Maru chan? I was just wondering if you guys like to get close like Kanan and I, you don’t have to worry we won’t tell”  _ Mari purred and pulled Maru into a soft hug calming the girl down and patting her on her head. Hanamaru looked at Dia who was turning just as red as her and gripping her tea cup tightly. 

 

_ “Uhm, If Dia chan doesn't mind.”  _ Maru’s face got as red as a tomato and she looked over at Kanan who was just watching shocked.The diver noticed her and smiled trying to reassure Mari’s words.

 

Dia seemed as if she was blocking out the whole thing and she lifted a shaking hand to drink her tea and sighed.

 

_ “If you must know, it seems Mari is fixated on the subject. Go ahead.”  _ Kanan’s mouth shot open and she looked at Mari and Maru. Hanamaru was staring at Dia and then at Mari who was now squealing and hugging the smaller girl closer to her rocking them back and forth.

 

_ “W-well Dia chan and I like to sit how Mari chan and I are and watch movies, sometimes we lay together and rub each other.”  _ Mari felt herself getting overly excited at these words and egged her on further. Dia on the other hand knew what was coming and sat still just staring at the wall face about to explode from heat. 

 

_ “It gets really hot when we get closer sometimes. I like it when she rubs my back under my shirt, but my favorite part is the kis-” _ Maru was cut off and released a loud squeal at Dia’s sudden outburst.

 

_ “I think Mari and Kanan have heard enough of our break”  _ Dia had stood up and was collecting the teapot. She placed it in Hanamaru’s hand and helper her up.

 

_ “Please get us more tea ” _ Dia gave her girlfriend a soft smile and Maru nodded still shaken up from before. Kanan was just looking from Dia and Mari. The diver felt herself getting increasingly hotter the longer she sat in Dia’s room. The innocent way Maru described what her and Dia had done lit flames in her abdomen and she couldn’t help feeling turned on by the way Dia and Mari seemed to be having a power battle right in front of her.

 

_ “Dia calm down it’s just a harmless conversation none of us care what you and Maru chan get up to, isn't that right Kanan?”  _ The diver jolted being addressed after so long of just observing.

 

_ “Y-yeah no worries. It’s pretty cute honestly you both are gorgeous.”  _ Kanan regretted her words the moment she had said them, that mischievous look was back and Mari was now on her.Mari tackled Kanan pushing her down to the the floor and straddled her waist. Dia stood over them watching feeling heat raise in her face at seeing such an erotic display on her bedroom floor. Sure she had seen her two friends kiss before but with the added embarrassment of being reminded what her and Maru do, affected her in a big way.

 

_ “So Kanan wants to watch?”  _ Mari purried into the divers ear earning a whine and a few weak attempts to get Mari off of her.

 

_ “W-watch what? I didn’t even say anything like that jeez Mari what’s your deal today.”  _ Kanan had finally gotten Mari off her and was now sitting behind the blonde holding her arms behind her back restraining her. This position made it easier for Dia to see Mari’s swelling chest fighting against the thin silky material of her white dress. Mari was sat on her knees between Kanan’s legs. The blonde let out a breathless laugh and looked up at Dia.

 

_ “You don’t have to say it, It’s written all over your face and frankly I would love to watch Dia and Maru chan get it on.”  _ Kanan released Mari who fell forward and landed on her hands. The blonde crawled over to Dia and rested her face on the girls exposed leg, Dia had on a short jean skirt that she pushed down trying to shield her panties from Mari’s to close face. 

 

_ “Th-that’s absurd, obscene! I can’t believe you-.”  _ Dia was half shouting half whispering.Mari by now was sneaking her hands up Dia’s thighs and until the brown haired girl tried shoving her hands away.Dia could feel herself heating up at the thought of her two closest friends watching something so personal between her and her sweet girlfriend. 

 

_ “Oh come on~ don’t tell me you don’t think about watching Kanan and I? Would It turn you on to share with us?”  _ Dia blanched when she felt a soft warm hand caressing her backside. Mari’s words cut through her sharply sending a jolt of warmth through her body. The president thought back to the blonde and bluenette manhandling each other like animals on her floor moments ago, the very thought of something so profane should be enough to make her cringe and throw the two out, but it didn’t. It was having a shocking effect on her.

 

_ “Share?” _ Dia said but hadn’t moved Mari’s bold hand but she looked down at her friend confused.Mari smirked up at her licking her lips, finally all of her poking and prodding would come full scale. The blonde knew it was only a matter of time until she had the three cute girls in her grip.

 

Looking over her shoulder at Kanan who was getting just as red in the face she motioned for the diver to come closer.Kanan just stared as she watched her girlfriend basically seduce her best friend. Not wanting to miss anything she reluctantly crawled over too the two of them sitting down next to Mari also looking up at Dia.

 

The three of them jumped at the noise of something thudding to the ground and a quiet squeak outside the door. They looked to see the door slightly ajar and Maru on her butt rubbing her back. Dia walked over to her fast leaving Mari and Kanan sitting on the ground watching the president open the door and sink down to help her girl friend.

 

_ “S-sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt I just wanted to know if you guys wanted a different kind of tea.”  _ Maru looked embarrassed but Dia shook her head leading the younger girl into the room. Dia and Maru sat on her bed and the younger girl leaned on her burying her face in her chest. 

 

_ “Don’t worry you weren't interrupting anything,Mari just likes to joke around too much”  _ Dia shot over at Mari who stuck out her tongue in response. 

 

_ “But, uh.” _ Hanamaru stuttered hiding her face more into Dia’s chest clutching onto her shirt. Dia pulled her face out and looked at her confused. Maru took a deep breath.

 

_ “I want us all to be close the way you three were just now!” _ Mari let out a dramatic gasp falling back onto Kanan who was also surprised but simply cought Mari and watched the two sitting on the bed. Dia’s eyes widened and she stared at Maru for a moment before clearing her throat. 

 

“ _ C-close as in cuddling ,well we can do that I suppose.” _ Mari let out a loud groan and stood up from her position. The blonde plopped down beside Maru and pulled her into her chest a bit to low down for it not to be obvious she was flaunting her size.

 

_ “Don’t be so damn dense Dia! Listen to our precious Hanamaru chan, she wants us to do it!”  _ Dia tisked annoyed and pulled her girlfriend out of Mari’s chest, the younger girls face looked spaced out and red.

 

_ “Language! Don’t say such brash things” _ Dia’s face was also heating up well aware of the implications her girlfriend had made.Mari just laughed and shrugged. 

 

_ “I-I like it when she says stuff like that though, it makes me all tingly inside. Like when Dia chan and I are laying in bed together.” _ Kanan let out a low groan from the other side of the room drawing attention to herself for the first time an awhile. Mari smirked at her girlfriend knowing what the noise was for.

 

_ “What do you think dear, should Dia share Hanamaru chan with us?”  _ Kanan just stared at them all biting her lip, she had already had enough of all of this and just wanted to see less clothing on all of them. 

 

_ “As long as Maru chan is okay with it” _ Kanan gave the red faced girl a stunning half grin and the girl squeaked in response and nodded. Dia let out an indignant noise and held Maru tighter. 

 

_ “Do I not get a say in this at all?!”  _ Dia was silenced by Hanamaru being pushed onto her by Mari, the three of them fell back further onto the bed with Dia on the very bottom Maru draped over her staring down at her with wide sparkling eyes. Mari had her chest pressed snuggly into Maru’s back and whispered in her ear.

 

_ “I’m not sure who is usually on top but show us what you two do when your alone cutie.”  _ Maru whimpered slightly shivers running down her spine. The smaller girl nodded and looked down at Dia who was about to die from embarrassment. Maru closed her eyes and connected her lips with Dia’s and caressed her face softly. Kanan had gotten up to get closer to them all and sat behind Mari who now had gotten off of Maru to let her kiss Dia. The diver groaned again this time in Mari’s ear and grabbing her girlfriend pulling her back onto her lap, she rubbed Mari’s chest lightly trying not to disturb the two love birds in front of them.

Mari sighed as she and Kanan watched Maru and Dia make out, Hanamaru had slipped her tongue into Dia’s mouth and was holding both of her hands tightly. Dia let out small mewls in between kisses and was pressing her chest up trying to gain control over the kiss. 

 

_ “Wow I didn’t know Dia could be a bottom”  _ Mari chuckled but it quickly turned into a moan when Kanan pinched her nipple through her dress. Maru broke the kiss and looked over at Mari and Kanan with wide eyes glazing over with arousal. Dia shot up holding onto Maru so she didn’t fall over.

 

_ “I-i’m not! But you sure seem to be Mari san” _ Dia looked over at her smugly as Kanan moved the blondes hair and started to nip and suck at Mari’s neck. Moaning Mari reached out and ran her hand up Dia’s leg, Maru had them pinned down so Dia couldn’t get away from the blondes touch. 

 

_ “Ah, yes I sure am. Kanan likes to ravedge me, but I’m not so sure if you could Dia chan~”  _ With that Mari dig her fingers into Dia’s thigh after a particularly hard bite on her neck.

Maru seemed transfixed on watching Kanan do what she wanted to Mari and let Dia lightly nudge he off of her.Dia crawled over to Mari and grabbed her face hard staring down at her.

 

_ “You think I couldn’t take charge over you? Hah I’ll have you whimpering for me to stop by the time I’m done with you” _ Dia was now so close to Mari’s lips now that she would only need to pucker them to connect them. 

 

_ “Mm well what makes you think I’d want you to stop?”  _ Mari whispered back earning a low growl from Dia who smashed their lips together finally.

Kanan and Maru watched in awe at the struggle for dominance. Kanan had moved from behind Mari letting Dia pin her down, Dia put her hips between the blondes legs grinding down harshly earning whimpers from the girl underneath. Hanamaru sat with her back against the wall gripping at the sheets watching her girlfriend dominate the blonde. Maru squealed when she felt Kanan sit next to her and rest her hand on her leg. The diver gave her a wink and rubbed her leg slowly inching up her shirt and tilting her head as if asking permission. Maru bit her lip and nodded and pulled Kanan in for a soft kiss. The diver sighed against her lips and returned the kiss slowly.Kanan loved Mari and all her sexual energy but having someone as gentle as Marukiss her felt nice. Kanan’s hands found there way to younger girls panties and pulled them down slowly making sure to trail her fingers along her soft warm skin.Maru shuddered and spread her legs wider letting Kanan rub her. The diver inhaled sharply feeling how wet Hanamaru was, she ghosted her fingers over the girls outer lips pulling a high moan from the girl in response. The sudden noise pulled Dia and Mari out of their personal tongue battle and they looked over at the two lost in themselves. 

 

_ “Whoa, that’s so fucking hot” _ Mari licked her now swollen lips smeared in Dia’s saliva and lip gloss.Dia was also thinking what she wasn’t going to say. Mari pushed Dia off her playfully and crawled over to Maru’s legs and spread them open wider. 

 

_ “Hanamaru chan looks ready to go doesn’t she Dia?”  _ Dia never having looked that close at her girlfriend in all the times they were intimate, just stared as Kanan’s fingers probed her entrance. The brown haired girl was panting and trying to grind against Kanan’s hand but the diver rubbed upwards at her clit. This sent Maru into a fit of high moans and she clutched at Kanan’s arm. Dia bit her lip and nodded her head having given in completely to her lust and joined them. She sat on Maru’s other side lifting up the red heads shirt and bra to reveal her breasts. Kanan had been staring into Maru’s eyes but now was being forcefully kissed by Mari.The blonde released her and turned the divers head to look at Dia who was now licking and sucking on Maru’s breast. 

 

_ “Go ahead, give it to her baby.”   _ Kanan let out a choked noise and continued to watch the two girlfriend as she pushed a finger into Maru. The brown haired girl squealed and arched her back biting on one of her knuckles trying to quiet down. Dia detached herself from her chest and moved Ruby’s hand away from her mouth. 

 

_ “Let them hear you Maru, you're being such a good girl”  _ Hanamaru’s face got impossibly redder and she nodded letting her moans slip out as she watched Mari start to unbutton Kanan’s shirt.The diver not distracted much by being unclothed kept her steady pace going in and out of the girl, she felt wetness travel down her middle finger and to her wrist as she pumped in and out and collected some of her essence pushing in her ring finger with it. Mari moaned in Kanan’s ear watching as her girlfriend went to work on Maru. All of this was going a bit to slow for Mari’s taste and everyone was wearing way to many clothes. The blonde almost ripped away her own dress and setting next to undress Dia. The president had been staring transfixed at Kanan’s appearing and disappearing fingers when she felt her top getting pulled up. She shot Mari a half annoyed mostly aroused look and yanked her shirt out of her hands. 

 

_ “I can do it!” _ Dia lifted it off and slipped out of her skirt next. Mari chuckled but pushed herself onto a half naked Dia letting their chests rub together. They both had on lace bra’s, Dia’s being Red and Mari’s light lavender and white.The president gasped feeling her friends plush chest rubbing up against her and she moaned when Mari’s mouth attached to her neck.

 

_ “Why don’t I leave a matching mark so everyone knows you are mine too!” _ Mari giggled against her neck, Dia tried to scoff but couldn't help succumbing to Mari’s touches. The blondes hands now unclasping her bra and pulling it down. Kissing downward Mari started to lick and suck her way down Dia’s collar to her chest and the paying ample attention to Dia’s now stiffened nipples. Mari grabbed at her panties and pushed them down as well, slowly kissing down Dia’s smooth belly. 

 

Dia dared to look over at Maru and Kanan who were now so deep in the throes of pleasure they seemed to have forgotten Dia and Mari even existed. Kanan was now on top of Maru pushing in and out of her slowly and roughly her shirt half off and her large chest rubbing into Hanamaru’s smaller ones. The girl underneath had her arms and legs wrapped around the diver clutching the back of her shirt. She was moaning Kanan’s name with her eyes sqrewed shut as if she was going to burst at any moment. 

 

The sight alone almost made Dia loss it but when she felt Mari’s smooth hot tongue start to ravage her, she nearly screamed. The president’s hands shot to the blondes head and and she dug her fingers into her scalp guiding her face to where she wanted her.

 

_ “M-mari please don’t stop , my god” _ Dia moaned biting her own knuckles. She felt Mari giggling and licking her harder and more focused.Dignity be damned, she would give up any shred of self preservation just to have Mari’s face between her thighs for the rest of her life. Maru must have been feeling similar because she let out a long drawn out whine signaling her approaching climax. Dia opened her eyes to see Kanan kissing her girlfriend passionately, Maru was shaking and thrusting up onto Kanan’s fingers. 

 

Dia bit her lip and felt her own orgasm rip through her body, she felt Hanamaru’s hand find hers and she squeezed it tightly as she came down from the high she had been given.Mari made a dramatic deal of surfacing and licked her lips loudly and smirked down at Dia, the president scowled at her.

 

_ “Oh don’t give me that look. I just gave you the best head of your life.  _ **_Oh Mari don’t stop._ ** _ I thought I was supposed to be saying that?”  _ Mari was still laughing but was quickly silenced by Dia slamming her lips onto hers and throwing her back onto the bed.

 

_ “ You * _ **_kiss*_ ** _ really need * _ **_kiss*_ ** _ to learn * _ **_kiss*_ ** _ to shut up.”  _ Dia attacked Mari as Maru and Kanan laughed cuddling and watching them. The diver felt her arousal come back tenfold when she felt Mari coming closer to her still watching the two make out.

 

 _“I think someone needs to help our resident dolphin out she looks like she needs a bit of moisture”_ Mari said in between kisses. Kanan watched as Mari expertly undid her pants as she still kissed Dia. the divers pants had been flung off and she was left in light blue, but now dark blue pair of panties. Detaching from Dia Mari licked her lips staring down at Kanan she went to finish her girlfriend off but was stopped byMaru. 

 

_ “I think I should to give some attention too”  _ Mari’s eyes widened slightly and she looked at Maru with a wicked grin but Dia pushed Mari away from Hanamaru.

 

_ “You don't have to Hanamaru chan, you did enough”  _ Mari pouted and folded her arms over her still clothed breasts. Ruby shook her head hard and balled up her fists getting closer to Mari.

_ “Mari chan is so sexy, I want her to feel good too.”  _ Everyone’s eyes widened and a new wave of arousal filled them all at Maru’s words. Mari squealed excitedly and pulled Hanamaru over to her falling back on the bed softly leaving Dia to hover over them awkwardly. The president looked over at Kanan who was watching them closely her hand seeming to inch it’s way down her toned stomach. Dia felt a jolt of heat corse through her and she crawled over to Kanan placing her hand onto the divers. 

 

_ “Do you want me too?” _ Dia looked shy and apprehensive and Kanan couldn't help but fall for her. She placed her hand over Dia’s instead and guided it down and into her panties. They simultaneously gasped at how hot it was and Dia started to move her hand how she thought would feel good.

 

_ “Y-you ah, you don’t have to if you are uncomfortable D-dia~” _ Kanan ended her sentence in a lown moan feeling a finger enter her, Dia swiped her thumb over the divers clit and started a steady motion watching Kanan writhe and moan beneath her. The president didn't answer but reached up to kiss her softly smiling against her lips. 

 

Mari was being extra loud and making it known Maru was in fact, a very good girl. Hanamaru had her face stuck between Mari’s thick thighs lapping at the juices flowing onto her eager mouth. The younger girl felt bolder receiving all of the praise and pushed two fingers into Mari earning her a loud squeal and a soft caress from the blonde. Mari was lightly running her fingers through Maru’s hair and rubbing her face, riding out the pleasure she was receiving. 

 

Kanan and Dia had finished sometime ago and just watched in awe as Hanamaru ravedged Mari as if she wasn't the cute timid girl she was. When she brought the blonde to her climax the younger girl sat up and giggled. 

 

_ “I love you guys so much!” _ They all let out exhausted giggles and sighs in agreement crawling over to lay in a cuddle pile with Maru in the middle of course. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm going to the gay hell for this. I got the itch to write these four so I did haha. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Update , I decided to change this because ...well just because i felt like it soooo here it is


End file.
